


Ambivalence

by banrionsi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The whore word is mentioned by narrator, They hate each other but maul has that good pipe, but it isnt like maul saying it in dirty talk or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: ambivalence/amˈbɪv(ə)l(ə)ns,amˈbɪvəl(ə)ns,amˈbɪvələns/•noun•the state of having mixed feelings or contradictory ideas about something or someone.***Alternatively, Maul hate fucks you over the throne of Mandalore.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Ambivalence

He fucks nasty. Strong brutal snaps of his hips, one hand tugging so fiercely at your hair you almost fear it will tear out, the other hand curled around your hip to grab you by the flesh and slam you back onto him. He has your hair pulled so that your back is arched so much it hurts, staring up at his snarling face. He wears a perverse smirk, delighting in how you struggle ever so slightly to comfortably breathe with your neck so awfully extended and bent back and how your eyes flutter shut and then open again with each devastating hit of his cock against that special spot deep inside.

Your nails scrape against the wrought iron of his throne, one knee planted on the seat and the other leg raised and awkwardly perched on the arm of the throne so Maul can get the angle he wants. The position is awkward and uncomfortable for you and you know you will ache the following morning something awful. Maul knows this too which you are partly convinced, is why he’s lasting so long – to keep you contorted until he finally fills you with his seed and makes you come over his cock despite all the discomfort.

He grunts, primal and deep, and you desperately try to repress how his little sounds make your pussy clench even tighter around him. He readjusts his grip on your hip, tighter, and his claws dig in just enough for you to enjoy it.

You hate him so much. He’s taking such joy in bending you into whatever shape he fancies, making you present yourself like a bitch in heat on the throne he rules from. It is humiliating, deeply so but what’s even more humiliating is that you could stop it at any time yet you don’t. Maul is many things. A brute, an asshole. He’s killed many. But for all his faults, Maul isn’t one to take an intimacy that isn’t reciprocated.

You’re bent over his throne because you want to be. Sore and uncomfortable and aching and letting him fucking destroy you because you want him to. And that’s what he ultimately takes pleasure in. You hate him so much but yet, hereyou are, bent over and letting him take you of your own desire.

He slows his thrusts down and begins a slow deep grind into you, releasing your hair from his cruel grip to trail it down your spine and land a hard smack to your ass. You yelp and send a glare over your shoulder.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Maul leans in close to you (close enough to kiss, your traitorous mind reminds you), and gives you a wide wolfish grin. His fingers glide from your ass around to your hole, to gather your slick and slowly so slowly, rub gentle circles over your clit. His thrusts are deep and slow as molasses, and you feel every inch and ridge of him as he slowly fills you before pulling out and doing it all again so that you feel every sinful drag of his cock.

The grin slides off his face and instead he becomes deadly serious, eyes intense (almost…almost soft?). Your breath stutters as he glides over your clit and presses his forehead to yours, warm breath hitting your parted lips. His hand on your hip is soft now, not so much gripping as holding.

“Maul, wh- what-“, you let out an unintended whimper and your eyes flutter shut as the head of his cock brushes against your spot inside.

You cant find the energy to finish your sentence and instead, implore him with your eyes. His pace doesn’t falter, he continues his steady grind into you. His eyes flicker to your lips and he knows you know what he’s asking.

Kissing him is unexpectedly good. His lips are soft and the kiss is unhurried, tongues sliding against each other leisurely. He tastes like spice and heat and your orgasm hits you out of nowhere, moaning into his mouth as your fingers turn white at the knuckles, clenching around the iron of his throne. His thrusts speed up and he releases into you with a deep feral roar, hot cum filling your greedy pussy to the brim. It feels so good you whimper with him. He stills and pants into your mouth as you both recover. His thick member is plugging you, keeping his cum inside and when he finally pulls out it spills out in thick globs and runs down your thigh.

“Backed up huh?”, You raise an eyebrow at him and hope your bravado covers up how much you desperately wish you had a plug with you right now so you could keep his cum inside you.

He sees right through your façade and says nothing as he scoops up the thick white cum smeared around your pussy and presses it back inside you with two of his long fingers.. His eyes flicker back up to hold yours as you try and fail to muffle a whine at the sensation.  
He stands back up to his full height, you still bent over his throne like a whore, cum collecting at the entrance of your hole. Pearly droplets shining a trail down your thigh.

“If you want me to fill you up again, all you have to do is ask”

You stare at his outstretched hand and bite your lip. Maybe you don’t hate him so much after all.


End file.
